


Driving Home for Christmas

by mcrlocked



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oops, danisnotonfire - Freeform, its another sexy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrlocked/pseuds/mcrlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has spent the week before Christmas at his parents and finally returns home to his boyfriend, Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Home for Christmas

‘Dan, listen to me baby. I’ll be home soon, I’m leaving Manchester now. Okay? I can’t wait to see you bear.’ 

I smile to myself as I reassure Dan while we talk on the phone. I had gone to see my family over Christmas Eve and was coming home to him for Christmas day. I missed him like hell when he wasn’t here with me, i’d been wearing his oversized university hoodies while I had been gone for the week and using his shower gel that I’d sneakily packed with me just so i’d miss him less, but it wasn’t working too well. I just wanted to be home. We’d skyped a few days ago but the sight of him made me realise that I take his presence for granted, cuddles in bed while we watch Spirited Away or Orange is the New Black, sleepy kisses in the early morning as world starts to awaken, just a few of the many things I need to appreciate more. 

‘Phil? You said you were leaving now.’ Dan says, pulling me from my thoughts of my bear. 

‘Sorry, I can’t stop thinking about you. I want to be home now.’ 

‘I know, I’ll be with you soon. I’m going to hang up now so you can drive home, I love you baby. Drive safely.’ 

‘I will, and I love you too, see you later.’ 

And then I’m left with the silence of the outside of my parent’s house. Christmas with them had been lovely, I always love spending time with my crazy family and seeing my brother, his wife Nicole and their daughter Sophie was always the highlight of the week. Sophie is only two, she’s just beginning to string sentences together and my brother is immensely proud that she’s advanced for her age. It makes me want to have my own family with Dan, one day. I’d love a daughter, not that I wouldn’t love a son too, I just think having a daughter I could spoil rotten and giving my mother a granddaughter would be great. With these thoughts occupying my mind, I slip into my crappy little car and belt up, before turning on the engine and starting up the radio. 

‘For the next few hours we will be playing you the best Christmas songs of all time! Happy Christmas Eve everybody, here’s Driving Home for Christmas’ The radio host exclaims and the music of Chris Rea fills my car. I can’t help but laugh at how relevant the song is, here I am, driving home to the love of my life to be with him for Christmas. I can’t wait to be with him, drink glasses of red wine with him after I get home, kiss him at midnight, open our presents from eachother, together. Together, like we always will be. 

The journey home was excruciatingly boring, four hours of Christmas songs really take their toll on you sometimes. As soon as I drove into the familiar parking space outside mine and Dan’s apartment, I sprinted up the stairs to the front entrance, jamming my key into the lock and wiggling until it moved and then swung the door open, slamming it shut and running up the stairs in through the doorway when a huge force on my front sends me stumbling backwards, and a wetness drips onto my cheek. 

‘I’m so happy you’re home!’ the familiar voice of my bear mumbles into my neck as he holds me tightly in an embrace that I’d missed terribly. 

‘I’m here, baby.’ I mumble to him and hold his face with my hands softly, wiping away the trails of salty tears from his cheeks and lean in towards him, pressing my lips to his for the first time in just under a week. I missed the touch of his perfectly soft, inviting lips on mine, his feather light fingers snaking through my hair, tugging gently. Dan knew the little places on my body that were guaranteed to bring goosebumps to my skin. God, I’d missed him so much. Nobody could bring me to my knees like he could... Literally. He pressed his slender body against mine and pulled at my hair tightly, forcing my head up and a let soft whimper escape my now-parted lips. Dan clearly took this as an opportunity to sweep his tongue over my bottom lip and make our passionate kiss more hot and heavy. 

‘Fuck, I missed you. Don’t ever leave again.’ Dan broke apart the kiss to mutter against my lips and then pull us apart completely, grasping my hand and dragging me down the all-too familiar hallway to our bedroom. 

‘Excited, are we bear?’ I say to him and he looks at me with his devilish grin and a barely noticeable wink before pushing me down to sit on our bed and crawling up my body, straddling me with a leg either side of my thighs. ‘That’s a yes.’ 

‘Shut up Phil.’ Dan grumbles, tugging at my shirt and swiftly pulling it away from my body. 

‘Make me, Danny Boy.’ I tease. Dan narrows his eyes at me and shoves me down harshly, my shoulders hitting the mattress and I hiss, but I’m cut off by Dan’s lips crushing down on mine. He doesn’t hesitate to slide his tongue into my mouth and he grinds down onto my crotch, his hips moving in a rhythm that brought a huge knotting sensation to my lower tummy. Everything felt desperate and hurried, Dan was one of those people who couldn’t go for too long without some kind of sex, and he had apparently brought that out in me too. I start to roll my hips up to meet him as we kiss and he takes a sharp intake of air, throwing his head back. 

‘Phil, don’t stop, please.’ 

I look up at Dan and he looks straight back at me, his eyes dark with lust. My bulge felt cramped and swollen even my unbuttoned jeans and I couldn’t help but whine when Dan ground his butt down on my length.

‘What do you want, Dan?’ 

His eyes flutter shut and he opens his mouth, as if to say something, but nothing comes out. 

‘Hmm?’ 

‘‘Just.. touch me. Please.’ He says and I quickly swap our positions, then removing his shirt and dragging my fingertips along his bare chest, down his body to the trail of hair below his bellybutton and finally reaching the top of his jeans. I fiddle with the button and the zipper, I can hear Dan’s breathing start to become more shallow and heavy as he watches me with anticipation. Finally, I get his overly tight jeans undone and slide them down his legs, going at an antagonisingly slow pace. Dan kicks his own jeans off, watching me as I plunge my hand under the waistband of his boxers and wrap my fingers delicately around him, stroking him slowly with a few flicks of my wrist. 

‘Phil, oh fuck.’ Dan breaths and I look up at him and grin before shuffling down his body so my face is level with his crotch, and before he can realise what I’m doing, I dart my tongue out and circle the tip of his length, he tastes salty and almost metallic but it’s a taste that I’d grown to love. ‘Oh my god, please-’ Dan whines and lets out a huge moan, placing his hand on my head and threading his fingers through my hair, urging me deeper. I take more of him into my mouth and move my head up and down, my tongue flat on the underside of his member to swipe along the sensitive skin. Dan’s back arches and he ruts his hips in a thrusting motion, forcing more of him into my mouth than I was expecting and I know my throat will be sore in the morning. ‘Phil, Phil fucking hell, I’m going to come, fuck’ Dan groans. 

‘Go on baby.’ I say to him and look him in the eyes while I pump his throbbing cock and swirl my tongue around the tip, wrapping my lips around it tightly. He clenches and all his muscles seem to tense up around me, he throws his head back and removes the hand that was on my head to grip the bedsheets, rutting up in my hand before releasing into my mouth and letting his body go limp, convulsing and his muscles twitching. 

‘God damn. You’re incredible, you know?’ Dan says, breathlessly watching me as I swallow the remainder of Dan’s orgasm and remove my own jeans before I lay next to him.

‘So i’ve been told.’ I say and pull him close to me letting him cuddle into my side. 

‘What about you though?’ Dan asks and glances down to my lower regions.

‘It’s fine, we can have Christmas sex tomorrow’ I grin and wink at him. ‘Oh, Dan?’ 

‘Yes baby?’ 

‘I’m glad I get to spend Christmas with you, bear.’ I whisper to him and press a kiss to his temple, pulling the sheets over both our bodies and falling asleep in eachother’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, it's a little bit cheeky for you;) 
> 
> Please tell me what you think and I'll have another uploaded tomorrow!
> 
> <3


End file.
